KURAMA'S LOVE SONG
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama has something to tell Hiei and the gang gives him a hand. Part song fic, part story. Pure fluff, sorry no smut. Kurama X Hiei. Oneshot.


Okay guys, this is just a little piece of fluff one shot. I guess you'd call it a song fic since there's a song in it but there is a little story to go with it too. I know, I can't believe I wrote a song fic, but every time I hear this song I can hear Kurama singing it to Hiei. Oh well, I've never claimed to be sane. I hope everyone enjoys it anyway and don't forget to leave me a review. Thanks, SFM

I doubt many of you are old enough to know the song. It's called _'Making Love Out of Nothing at All'_ and was written by Jim Steinman and performed by an 80's band called _Air Supply_. It has a beautiful piano intro. The singing starts soft but by the end it's a passionate declaration of love. You can find it on Youtube, just type **Air Supply - Making Love Out of Nothing At All **on the search line.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Kurama's Love Song**

Looking around the bar, Kurama was grateful to see it wasn't very busy tonight. There was something he'd finally gotten the courage to do and he didn't want to make a total fool of himself. Doing it before an audience though, even a small one, might keep him from getting killed. He was also glad to have the support of his friends for this.

To his left he could hear Yukina still giggling at how cute Kuwabara had been when he'd sang her a love song earlier. On the small stage in front of them, Yusuke and Keiko sang a duet together. You see, Thursday was karaoke night at the little bar the gang sometimes hung out at after work. Though they didn't usually go out on Thursday because it _was_ karaoke night, this was a special occasion because Hiei had surprised them with an unexpected visit.

Currently, Hiei sat beside Kurama with his arms crossed across his chest, glaring at Yusuke and Keiko. "Kurama, why do those idiots insist on making fools of themselves?"

Kurama smiled. "Many reasons Hiei. Sometimes for fun, like Yusuke and Keiko are having. Sometimes to convey feelings, like the heartfelt love song Kuwabara sang Yukina. Some just enjoy singing."

Seeing how happy Kuwabara's song had made his sister, Hiei just grunted. "Hn."

When Yusuke and Keiko's song ended everyone, accept Hiei of course, dutifully clapped and cheered. As they returned to their seats, Yusuke clapped Kurama on the back. "Okay Fox-Boy, you're up."

Green eyes widened in horror as Kurama rounded on Yusuke. "WHAT! No… um… I didn't put my name in yet. Besides, I don't think this is such a good idea after all."

Yusuke gave him a wicked grin. "Somehow I knew you'd say that, so I put your name in for you."

Kurama's heart was pounding as he tried to think of a way out of this. Before he could formulate a plan though, the waitress that was announcing the singers picked up the microphone. "Yeah, that was great! Give it up for Yusuke and Keiko. Alright everyone, we're in for a real treat tonight. The hottest single guy to grace our establishment in years… hell the hottest guy ever… has agreed to sing for us to night. Let's give a big hand for KURAMA!"

With a firm shove from Yusuke, Kurama stumbled to his feet. Seeing the almost terror in the redhead's eyes made even Hiei snicker in amusement. By the time he stepped on stage the applause had died down. Drawing a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kurama reached for the microphone. "Um… unlike my devious friends over there, I don't have a special someone to sing to. I'm hoping though that my best friend will indulge me just a little. Hiei, will you come up here please?"

Hiei however just sat there and glared at him until Yukina got up and took his hand. Of course this had all been set up in advance since they all knew that there was no way Hiei would willing get on stage in front of an audience and let Kurama sing to him without Yukina's help. As Yukina led Hiei to the stage, Kuwabara grabbed a chair and set it on the stage beside Kurama.

When Hiei was seated before him, Kurama gave him a reassuring smile before giving the waitress the cue to start the music. Silence fell on the bar as the piano intro began. Looking up at Kurama, Hiei frowned. He'd heard this music before. Kurama had played it on the piano at his mother's many times in the past, but when Kurama began to sing, Hiei listened curiously because he never knew the song had words.

**I know just how to whisper, **

**and I know just how to cry; **

At first, Kurama didn't look at him but sang to the audience.

**I know just where to find the answers; **

**and I know just how to lie.  
**

Hiei smirked as the lyrics reminded him of the Youko.

**I know just how to fake it,  
and I know just how to scheme;  
**

Kurama turned to face Hiei with a sad smile.

**I know just when to face the truth,  
and then I know just when to dream. **

Reaching out Kurama brushed the back of his fingers across Hiei's cheek.

**And I know just where to touch you,  
and I know just what to prove;  
**

Hiei's eyes widened as long fingers trailed down to his hand, drawing it close to Kurama's lips.

**I know when to pull you closer,  
and I know when to let you loose. **

Hearing Hiei gasp, Kurama released Hiei's hand before his kiss could land.

**And I know the night is fading,  
and I know that time's gonna fly;  
**

Kurama turned away, unable to meet the question in Hiei's eyes.

**and I'm never gonna tell you everything  
I've got to tell you,  
but I know I've got to give it a try.  
**

Hiei wondered if Kurama might be trying to tell him something.

**And I know the roads to riches,  
and I know the ways to fame; **

Again Hiei was reminded of the Youko.

**I know all the rules  
and then I know how to break 'em  
and I always know the name of the game.  
**

Kurama turned back and sang to Hiei.

**But I don't know how to leave you,  
and I'll never let you fall;  
**

Going down on one knee, Kurama locked his gaze with Hiei's as he sang.

**and I don't know how you do it,  
making love out of nothing at all  
**

Kurama rose and turned to the audience to sing the chorus.

**(Making love) out of nothing at all, **

As Kurama repeatedly sang the chorus, Hiei's heart pounded.  
Kurama couldn't meet Hiei's eyes as the music continued.

**Every time I see you all the rays of the sun  
are streaming through the waves in your hair;  
**

When he turned back, Kurama couldn't read the look in Hiei's eyes.

**and every star in the sky is taking aim  
at your eyes like a spotlight,  
**

Kurama's hand tapped over his own heart like a heartbeat.

**The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost  
and it's looking for a rhythm like you.  
**

Kurama's hand moved to Hiei's heart to continue the heartbeat.

**You can take the darkness from the pit of the night  
and turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright.  
I've got to follow it, 'cause everything I know, well it's nothing till I give it to you.  
**

Kurama turned away as the music played.

When he continued he poured all of his passion into his singing.

**I can make the runner stumble,  
I can make the final block;  
And I can make every tackle, at the sound of the whistle,  
I can make all the stadiums rock.  
I can make tonight forever,  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn;  
**

Kurama moved in front of Hiei as green eyes locked with red.

**And I can make you every promise that has ever been made,  
And I can make all your demons be gone.  
**

Hiei's eyes widened as Kurama's voice dropped.

**But I'm never gonna make it without you,  
Do you really want to see me crawl?  
**

Kurama went down on one knee before Hiei.

**And I'm never gonna make it like you do,  
Making love out of nothing at all. **

Embarrassed, Kurama stood and sang the final chorus to the audience.

**Making love out of nothing at all. **

When he finished, Kurama turned to find Hiei had returned to his seat at the table. Kurama bowed to the audience, graciously accepting their applause before going to their table.

No one spoke as Kurama looked at Hiei expectantly. Crossing his arms over his chest, Hiei growled. "I don't appreciate being made a fool of Kurama!"

If Hiei hadn't looked away, he would have seen the hurt in Kurama's eyes before he lowered his head sadly. Kurama took a deep breath and hoped his heartache couldn't be heard in his voice. "I assure you Hiei, I never intended for you to feel like a fool. If that's how I made you feel, then I humbly apologize."

When Kurama's voice broke, Hiei turned in time to see the redhead give him a deep bow. When he straightened, Kurama didn't look at him but took his jacket from the back of his chair and, with his head still bowed, left the bar.

Not quite sure what had just happened, Hiei looked around. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked pissed and Keiko and Yukina had tears in their eyes. Slamming his drink down, Yusuke growled. "Do you always have to be such an ass Hiei? Kurama wasn't trying to make a fool of you! He was trying to tell you he loves you!"

Eyes wide, Hiei didn't believe Yusuke's words until he looked at his sister. Yukina's tears were threatening to fall as she nodded her head to confirm Yusuke's words.

With a frustrated growl, Hiei stood and grabbed his cloak. "Stupid Fox!"

As Hiei stormed out of the bar, his friends prayed that he could somehow make things right with Kurama.

* * *

Within seconds, Hiei was flitting in the direction of Kurama's apartment. It was quickly apparent from how far Kurama had gotten that the redhead must be running. Before reaching the apartment however, Hiei realized Kurama hadn't gone home but had gone into the park. Making his way past the playground, Hiei followed Kurama into the trees.

Slowing down, Hiei felt Kurama stop just past an enormous tree. Making his way around the tree, Hiei found Kurama sitting on the ground leaning against it. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his red hair cascaded down where his head rested against his knees. Squatting down in front of him, Hiei whispered. "Kurama?"

With a gasp, Kurama looked up, surprised to see Hiei so close. Trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall, Kurama looked away. "Hiei, I am so sorry. I truly never meant to humiliate you in any way. I would never do that to you. I lo…"

Hiei frowned when Kurama's soft voice faded away. "You what Fox?"

With a shrug, Kurama glanced up. "I… um… just wanted you to know how special you were to me Hiei."

Annoyed, Hiei snapped. "What the hell does special mean Fox?"

There was a brief look of pain as Kurama lowered his eyes and turned away from Hiei intense gaze. "If you don't understand then it doesn't really matter. Just forget it Hiei."

With a grunt, Hiei reached out and grabbed a red forelock, turning Kurama's back to face him. "Hn. How the hell can I just forget it Kurama? I may not understand but I'm not stupid. That was a love song you sang me, wasn't it?"

Swallowing hard, Kurama nodded shyly. "Yes Hiei it was. Please don't be angry. I promise my feelings won't ever effect our friendship."

Still not releasing his hold on Kurama's hair, Hiei sighed impatiently. "Explain these 'special' 'feelings' to me Fox."

When Kurama's pained expression returned, Hiei frowned but didn't comment. Kurama's voice when he spoke was little more than a whisper. "It's nothing more than wishful thinking on my part Hiei. I wish that when you visit, you came for me and not just Yukina. I wish that we could be more than just friends. I wish that you cared for me just a little. I wish that just once I could hold you in my arms and kiss you. I wish that you would never leave me. And more than anything I wish that I wasn't such a dreamer, because it hurts that I know my wishes will never come true."

By the time he finished, Kurama's eyes were swimming behind unshed tears and he was breathing hard trying to control his emotions. Startled by Kurama's words, Hiei allowed the red hair he held to slip through his fingers as Kurama once again turned away. There was a long silence before Hiei quietly spoke. "We've been friends for more than a decade Kurama, how could you think I don't care? I don't come… just for Yukina either, and even though I leave, I always come back. I don't know about the holding and kissing stuff, but then no one's ever bothered to show me how. As for wishes, no one has had more wishes that haven't come true than I have."

Shocked by Hiei's words, Kurama had turned back to stare at his friend in disbelief. "If you'll let me Hiei, I'll spend my life making all of your wishes come true."

Hiei's heart was pounding as he looked into Kurama's eyes. "Even showing me how to kiss Fox?"

The smallest of smiles touched Kurama's lips as he stretched one of his legs out beside Hiei. When Kurama's hand reached out to caress his cheek, beaconing him closer, Hiei leaned forward onto his hands and knees and slowly crawled closer. Kurama's breath ghosted across Hiei's lips as he whispered. "I would love to show you how to kiss my innocent Firefly."

True to his word, Kurama tilted his head and leaned in to gently claim Hiei's lips. At the first touch of those rose colored lips, Hiei's heart slipped a beat. When those same lips tenderly nibbled at his own, Hiei's heart jumped and beat frantically in his chest. Liking the sensation of Kurama's lips on his, Hiei crawled closer allowing the hand on his cheek to slip around his neck. Kurama's other hand slowly crept up his side before sliding around his back.

Not wanting to scare Hiei away, Kurama kept the kiss chaste, yet all the while drawing the fire demon closer. Trying to balance himself, one of Hiei's hands was braced on the tree as the other rested on Kurama's chest. This position now had Hiei kneeling between Kurama's legs as he hovered over the redhead's reclined body.

Hiei didn't realize how intimate their position had become until he felt his tightening groin brush against Kurama's firm crotch. With a gasp, Hiei lifted his head to look into Kurama's eyes. He was surprised to see green eyes sparkling as Kurama grinned back at him. "You just made one of my fondest wishes come true. I hope it was one of yours too."

Relaxing a little, Hiei nodded shyly. "I didn't even know I wished for you to kiss me until I heard you wish it. Is the holding part supposed to tingle Fox?"

Kurama's smile grew at Hiei's innocent words. "If it's with someone you care about and who cares about you, then yes, it's supposed to tingle. If you come closer, and rest against my chest it might feel even better."

Moving his hand from the tree, Hiei sank down against Kurama's chest. They both shivered as their bodies settled together in an intimate embrace. With a deep sigh, Kurama's arms circled Hiei to hold him tight. "I promised to make all of your wishes come true and here you are granting all of mine. Thank you Hiei. I can't tell you how happy this makes me."

With one arm resting against Kurama's chest and the other wrapped firmly around his back, Hiei snuggled closer to his longtime friend. "Is this what you were trying to tell me with your song Fox?"

Smiling, Kurama turned to kiss Hiei's temple. "Yes Firefly, this and more. I was trying to tell you that… I love you. I've wanted to tell you for so long but I was afraid you'd reject me."

Absently, Hiei's fingers caressed Kurama's chest. "What made you finally decide to tell me?"

When Kurama didn't answer right away, Hiei glanced up to see the sad expression on the redhead's face. "The time between your visits has been getting steadily longer and longer. You haven't been here in almost a year Hiei. Each time you leave I'm afraid it will be the last time I see you. This time, even if you never came back, I wanted you to take my love with you."

Kurama was surprised to see a hint of sadness in Hiei's eyes before the fire demon looked away. "Though you all say you're happy to see me, your lives seem to have gone on just fine without me. Yusuke and Keiko have settled into a half human, half demon life. That idiot Kuwabara has finally convinced my sister that she loves him and wants to live with him as a human. Even you seem happy enough to stay in this mundane world to be close to that human you call your mother."

Taking a deep breath, Hiei gathered the courage to voice his own fears, yet when he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. "Each time I come here, I feel more and more that I don't belong. That all of you have moved on with your lives and don't care if I'm here or not. So I stay away, but something always draws me back. I don't understand why, and I hate it, but I need to see all of you. Especially Yukina… and you Fox."

With his heart aching for the loneliness Hiei must have felt, Kurama leaned down to kiss him reassuringly. "Hiei, we may have gone on with our lives, but it's not the same without you. Every time any of us talk or get together, you come up in our conversations. We ask if anyone has heard from you. We say how much we miss you. We worry that you're okay. We wish you were here with us. And every time it makes us sad, because we've always felt that you didn't want to be part of our lives, that you only come out of a sense of duty. Especially Yukina… and me."

When big ruby eyes looked up at him disbelievingly, Kurama smiled. "Taking you to that bar tonight wasn't a spur of the moment thing Hiei. We've all been planning it for months. Everyone knows how I feel about you and they've been trying to help me get over my fear of telling you. Everyone is hoping that I can get you to fall in love with me. Then, even if you won't stay here, at least maybe you'll come to visit more often."

Hiei frowned. "How will I know if I fall in love with you Kurama?"

Taken aback by the question, Kurama thought a moment before answering. "I don't know how to answer that Hiei. I can only tell you how I feel. I want to be with you more than anyone else. I want your happiness more than my own. All of my hopes and dreams for the future include you. I want you as my lover but I'll settle your friendship rather than lose you completely. If I were to be granted one wish Hiei, I would give it to you."

Allowing himself a moment to absorb Kurama's words, Hiei closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Hiei was met with Kurama's hopeful gaze. "Kurama, if my wish would be for your happiness, does that mean I might be falling in love with you?"

Hiei knew he'd said the right thing when Kurama gave him a beautiful smile. "Yes Hiei, it just might. If you'll give me a chance, I'll make sure you fall in love with me."

Tilting Hiei's chin up, Kurama claimed his lips. This kiss wasn't tender like the others had been as Kurama poured all of his love into it. Without hesitation, Hiei wrapped his arm around Kurama's neck, pulling him closer. Several minutes passed before the kiss finally ended and Kurama smiled down at his new love. "Let's go home Firefly."

* * *

Walking home from the bar, Yusuke and Kuwabara each had an arm around his wife as the girls talked. Engrossed in their conversation, Keiko and Yukina were startled when Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped suddenly to whoop and high five each other. "We did it!"

Turning to see what had caused the excitement, Keiko and Yukina grinned and threw themselves into their husband's arms. A block ahead of them, just visible in the light at the entrance to the park was a tall redhead. Beside him was a slightly shorter figure dressed all in black. As the couple crossed the road towards Kurama's apartment, the group could see that each man had an arm around the other. They all smiled when Hiei gazed up at Kurama as he leaned down for a kiss.

They all remained still and quiet until Kurama and Hiei had turned the corner and were out of sight. Looking at his friends, Yusuke smiled. "Now that those two are finally together and happy, what are we going to do next for entertainment?"

Keiko and Yukina grinned at each other knowingly before turning to look at Yusuke and Kuwabara. In stereo two words rang into the night. "Make babies."

As Keiko and Yukina skipped ahead of them teasingly, Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked at each other in shock a moment. Then with a grin each man chased after his wife playfully.

THE END


End file.
